legend_of_the_5_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maneuvers
__TOC__ Maneuvers Maneuvers are specialized attacks that are more difficult than the standard melee and ranged attacks that characters can make as part of a combat round. Because these attacks accomplish additional effects above normal attack damage, they require Raises to your Agility / Weapon Skill roll in order to be made. Improvisation. It should be noted that these maneuvers do not constitute an exhaustive list of the things which a character might be able to accomplish with an attack. Rather, they specify the maneuvers that are most likely to come up during combat. The GM and players should feel free to improvise other maneuvers based on the rules presented here. Called Shot (Variable Raises) A Called Shot is an attack that specifically targets one section of the body. Without the Called Shot Maneuver, it is assumed that an attack will strike the target’s torso, but with an increasing number of Raises, smaller and more specific parts of the body can be targeted. A specific limb can be targeted with 1 Raise, a hand or foot with 2 Raises, the head with 3 Raises, or an eye, ear, finger, or another similarly small part with 4 Raises. For every raise called, any rolls the opponent does in their next turn, using that body part, has it's TN increased by 5. ___________________________ 'Charge' (1 Raise) Before you make this attack you may use your Free Action to perform a Medium Move Action. You may combine this Maneuver with other Maneuvers if you wish. ___________________________ 'Cleave' (4 Raises per additional person hit) When a warrior wants to hit more than one person then he must use what is called a cleave maneuver. The maneuver can only be done in the attack or full attack stands, requires a medium or larger melee weapon and a minimum of two foes within striking distance. For every four raises called, one more attack can be made against a new target. All raises called are added to each attack. ___________________________ 'Disarm' (Opponent's Agility - Variable Raises) The Disarm Maneuver specifically targets a weapon held by the target, with the intent of flinging it out of the target’s grasp. With 1 additional raise, the attacker can damage the opponents weapon as well as disarming them. Disarming an opponent and catching their weapon requires 2 additional raises. Recovering a dropped weapon requires a Simple Action on the part of a character who has been Disarmed. If an opponent is wielding their weapon in two hands you need 2 additional raises. ___________________________ 'Extra Attack' (Variable Raises) The ability to make multiple attacks per Turn is normally only possible for well trained warriors. This Maneuver allows anyone to gain an extra attack per Turn, however, as long as they have the skill necessary to pull it off. To gain an additional attack, a character must make a number of successful Raises on the first attack roll, as shown below. * Small Weapon - 4 Raises * Medium Weapon - 5 Raises * Large Weapon - 6 Raises These Raises confer no benefits, but if they succeed, the character may immediately make a second attack roll as soon as the first attack has been resolved (including damage). The Extra Attack Maneuver may only be used once per turn. The initial attack in this Maneuver must be successful, but the second may miss without any negative effects. ___________________________ 'Feint' (2 Raises) You may make an attack with one raise to feint your opponent. This attack does no damage but grants three Free Raises on your next attack against the same opponent by the end of your next turn. ___________________________ 'Grapple' (Opponent's Agility) The Grapple Maneuver intended to grip and pacify or wrestle your opponent. Because this attack requires the characters full body to perform the Maneuver, the character needs to have at least one hand free. The amount of Raises needed is equal to the opponent's Agility. If the character is successful, the target is grappled. ___________________________ 'Guard' (1 or more) During combat, a character can choose to dedicate himself to protecting another character, who is within close range, making it harder for enemies to attack that person. For every Raise you make in this round you may substitute one of your Reflex multipliers to your own ATN, to increase their ATN. If you make 1 raise, and your Reflex is 5, they gain +5 ATN and you effectively lose 5 ATN, since your Reflex multiplier is now only 4. You can only raise a number of times equal to your Reflex multiplier. Hence, Full Attack Stance, where your multiplier is 0, makes the Guard maneuver impossible. You can perform the Guard Maneuver even if there are no opponents to attack. ___________________________ 'Knockdown' (Opponent's Strength) The Knockdown Maneuver is a specialized attack intended to damage an opponent and knock them Prone. Because this attack generally targets the legs, it is only usable against two- or four-legged opponents. The amount of Raises needed is equal to the opponent's Strength (requiring double the amount of raises for a four-legged opponent). If the character is successful, the target is knocked prone. ___________________________ Maim (Opponent's Earth) You hit with such intense force that your opponent is left temporarily broken. Make an amount of raises equal to your opponents Earth. If you hit the target they become Dazed. __________________________ 'Parry' (Opposed) You await the perfect opportunity, and with a deft swipe of your weapon, you turn a hit into a miss. When you perform a Parry you sacrifice your Complex Action to do nothing in your turn, but as soon as you are hit, you may take a Reaction to make an opposed attack roll against your enemy. If you win, the attack is turned into a miss, and your opponent loses Poise equal to your Strength temporarily. You may Raise this roll to riposte and damage your enemy. Consider your opposed roll a hit when doing so. * Small Weapon - 4 Raises * Medium Weapon - 5 Raises * Large Weapon - 6 Raises You may also Raise this roll to deflect the attack onto another enemy. Doing so costs 3 Raises. ___________________________ 'Pin' (Opponent's Earth) You trap your opponent between your weapon and a hard surface. Make a number of raises equal to your opponents Earth. If you hit, your enemy cannot add reflexes to ATN on the next attack against them. ___________________________ 'Power Attack' (1 or more Raises) The simplest of all Maneuvers, This Maneuver adds a bonus of 1k0 to the total of the damage roll that corresponds to the attack. Multiple Raises can be made to gain a larger amount of increased damage, but all Raises made in one combat Round count as one effect for the purposes of any mechanics that decrease the number of Raises required. ___________________________ 'Push' (Opponent's Strength) The Push Maneuver is a dominating attack that forces your target away from you. Like Knockdown, this is usable against two- or four-legged opponents. The amount of Raises needed is equal to the Strength of the opponent (requiring double the amount of raises for a four-legged opponent). If successful, the attack deals normal damage and the target must move backward 1 M per Raise (half the distance for four-legged opponents). At the attacker’s option, he may follow his opponent, pressing the offensive. Movement caused by this Maneuver does not require an action. ___________________________ 'Sunder' (Opponent's Stamina) The Sunder Maneuver specifically targets the weakness of a shield or armor worn by the target, with the intent of bypassing its defense. You bypass any Reduction with this attack. ___________________________ 'Throw' (1, 3 or 5 Raises) You hurl your weapon at your enemy. 2 Raises lets you attack an opponent within Close range, 4 raises lets you attack within Medium range, 6 raises lets you attack within Long range.